Rayman: Pacific Battle
Rayman: Pacific Battle is an 2018 animated action mecha thriller sci-fi 2D/CGI PG-13 film directed by Steven Spielberg and Mic Graves, It's also the first spin-off of Legends, The stars are Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Cruise, Leondardo DiCarprio, Teresa Gallagher and Robert Downey Jr. Summary In 2021, When the truth is revealed that alien life comes deeper under the sea in the pacific ocean with dimesions that open through portals, They fight against the tripods with their War Robot Dragon Machines. Plot TBA Rating 14+ Cruel Humor Mild Language Some Severe Action Destruction Severe Violence Mild Insults Credits Rayman: Pacific Battle/Credits Trailer Polls Do you think this will be a good idea? Yep, indeed. Meh. I don't even know. No, thank you... Can I keep going forward to the movie? Yeah. I don't know? Maybe. Nope, thanks. Trivia * This movie is co-produced by Columbia in Europe and Africa, also co-produced by 20th Century Fox and TSG in Portugal, and co-produced by The Weinstein Company in Brazil and Canada. * The name of this movie was originally, Rayman: Sea Aliens, It was scrapped by unknown reasons. * The entire movie will be a huge reference the 2013 mecha film Pacific Rim. * This movie was going to be co-produced by Alcon, but was replaced by DreamWorks. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Thriller Category:Disaster films Category:Global Disaster Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Steven Spielberg films Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2018 films Category:Films set in 2021 Category:Films set in the future Category:Mecha Category:Rayman Category:Worms Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Crossover films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Violence Category:English-language film directors Category:Thriller Films Category:12A Category:Canada 16+ (Quebec) Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Films set in Brazil Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films set in Russia Category:Films set in Europe Category:Ubisoft Cinematic Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Films set in Italy Category:Apocalyptic films Category:2D animation Category:3D animation Category:PG-13 Category:Films based on video games Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Annie Award winners Category:Best Director Golden Globe winners Category:Best Directing Academy Award winners Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Science fiction Category:Films about Aliens Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films scored by Ramin Djawadi Category:Flash animation Category:Flash Animation Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about hackers Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:War films Category:Robots Category:Drama Category:Films set in 2020's Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films set in Moscow Category:Films set in Brasilia Category:Superhero films Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Films with Retro Futuristic Settings Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:TSG Entertainment Category:Survival films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Vengeance films Category:Films about vengeance Category:Films about Kaiju Category:Kaiju films Category:Extra Terrestrial Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Films set in New York City Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Crime films Category:Crime fiction Category:Computer-animated Category:Time Warner Category:Superhero movie Category:TV-14 Category:TV-14-LV Category:TV-14-V Category:TV-14 DL Category:Films set in 2002 Category:Films set in 2005 Category:The Weinstein Company Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:The Weinstein Animation Category:The Weinstein Animation films